Murai
Murai ( ), also known in as Hoejong Park, is a character in Yakuza 2/Yakuza Kiwami 2. He is a former member of the Jingweon Mafia. Personality Murai appears as a person who is heavily guilt-ridden, mainly due to him surviving the attack and laying low under a new identity, which he considered as a violation to the mafia's "death before dishonor" creed. Appearance As an aging person, Murai has a wrinkly face with a large boil on his forehead, graying hair and wearing a pair of glasses. He wears a worn-out vest similar to those worn by the Jingweon agents over a worn-out sweater and a pair of blue track pants. During his days as a Jingweon agent, he wears an all-black uniform and was bald. Background Murai was present during the 1980 Jingweon massacre. Originally a Korean named Park Hoejong, he survived after getting shot by Shimano. Some time after the massacre, Kawara and Bessho brought him out of Kamurocho to Osaka following their transfer to the Kansai region, where Bessho changed his name to Murai and became a Japanese citizen. Yakuza 2/Yakuza Kiwami 2 Murai's name was first mentioned when Bessho recounted the events of 1980 Jingweon massacre, mentioning that the mafia consisted of 36 members at that time, but the cops only found 33 bodies at the scene. At that point, Bessho also revealed his current whereabouts: a place named Keima. With his name and whereabouts revealed, Kiryu and Kaoru went into a wild goose chase to find Murai. The location that Bessho mentioned earlier turned out to be an underground shogi parlor that Murai regularly attend. Upon reaching the place, Kaoru managed to find Murai. However, instead of a direct answer about his identity, Murai recounted a story of a shogi match, but became cooperative after Kaoru told him that she knew him from Bessho and that she's working under Bessho at the Osaka Prefectural Police. Murai started recounting the Jingweon massacre after Kaoru questioned about her being a possible child survivor. He told Kaoru and Kiryu that the massacre happened on Christmas night. At that time, the mafia was celebrating Christmas when Dojima Family launched the attack and left three people including Murai himself. Some time after Kawara and Bessho fled him to Kansai, the Koreans managed to track him and living the rest of his life as a sell-out. Further on, he also told that there were two more survivors: the boss' wife and her child, and that both escaped with Kawara. Kaoru also asked about the person who murdered his then-boss, to which he answered a man who had a moustache, which Kiryu figured it was Kazama, his foster father. Their conversation was cut short after Jingweon mafia operatives raided the place and decided to seek revenge for Murai, whose considered as a deserter to the mafia, leading to a fight between Kiryu and the mafia. After the fight ended, a Jingweon operative threw his combat knife at him, causing abdominal injury. In his final words, Murai revealed about the mafia's "creed" and that he should've followed it before stabbing the knife deeper to his abdomen. Category:Male Characters Category:Jingweon Mafia Category:Yakuza 2 Characters Category:Yakuza Kiwami 2 Characters